The Secret Teacher
by JaguarWarrior24
Summary: I do not own Jungle Book or any of it's characters. Tamal thinks that his sister Maisha has been acting weird lately. She never leaves her room anymore and he's going to find out why. But what does he find? It appears that he got more then he bargained for but he isn't going to be complaining... MAJOR SMUT/ KINK WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this idea about three weeks ago and been trying to figure out how to make this awesome kink come true. Well here it is! Two of my OC's from my first story are in this and will give us the sexiness.**

 **I don't own The Jungle Book or any of it's characters, I only own my OC's and the hot ass kink. This is an AU/ Alternate Universe.**

 **Warning: Lemon, Shota, mind control, incest and surprises ahead.**

* * *

Tamal sighed as he walked into his house, sulking all the way. It had been a bad day at school and despite wanting it to be over with, he wasn't looking forward to coming home either. His older sister, Maisha, had been acting weird the last week or so. She was quieter and had been hiding away in her room more and more to the point where he barely saw her anymore.

They used to do everything together! She was a teenager now, in a year she'd be graduating, but when they were younger she was always there to play with him and look out for her baby brother. She'd pamper him and spoil him with sweets whenever he wasn't feeling good. Their parents worked over sea's so Maisha had taken over the household in their stead.

That was two years ago and he was now in his first year of junior high. He was a shy awkward boy with a slender body and messy dark brown hair, gray-brown eyes and a timid personality. It was hard going to a new school where all the big kids all made fun of his puniness and small size. He had one friend in the school, Ranjan, but even his dear friend couldn't help since they were in different classes and he was spending more time with his older brother Mowgli.

The only one who made him feel better was his wonderful older sister, but she was being all weird now. Memories of them spending time together, chatting and joking around about silly things. Seeing her smile down at him proudly when he'd show her his report card, earning him a big hug in her warm loving arms. Running to her with a scraped knee and curling up with her in bed after a nightmare. She was the most important person to him in the whole world… he wondered why she was ignoring him now.

"I'm home…" Tamal called with a wince. It had been an early out for his class today due to the teacher getting sick and needing to leave to get checked out. Thankfully his house wasn't too far away from the school and he could just walk home.

All he received was silence. Not that that was a surprise, but it had become a habit for him to announce his arrival and be greeted with a cheerful welcome by Maisha. Shrugging, he decided to walk upstairs and drop off his belongings in his room.

He groaned in relief once he changed into a comfy t-shirt and shorts. It had been a hot day out and the long sleeve and jeans had been a torture to endure all the way home. As he was heading back down the hall to grab himself a bite to eat, he paused by his sister's door and gazed at it curiously. He wanted to know what was in there that had Maisha always occupied…

"No, I shouldn't snoop…" He mumbled to himself, biting his lower lip nervously. It would be wrong and yet he couldn't help it. Reluctantly he grabbed the door knob and turned it, allowing himself entrance.

Peeking around the room he found it to be normal and yet different. It had all the same things and yet it looked… different. All the things that were usually on the floor were gone and the room was relatively spotless. No scattered books. No clothes hanging from the back of the chair. No stray stuffed animal flopped on the carpet.

He shrugged and chalked it up to Maisha cleaning for once. But as he took another sweep of the room he noticed that Maisha's pillow was out of place.

Puzzled as to why that would be the only thing not in place given the cleanliness of the room he walked over and lifted it up. Underneath he found a strange looking object. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before- It sort of looked like a large odd banana shape with a large bugle at the top and an strange bottom that angled and flattened.

He poked at it and squeaked in surprise when he found it not only felt soft, but something wet on it!

"What is this stuff?" He frowned and brought it up to his face.

A strange smell hit his senses and he found himself breathing it in deeply. It was unlike anything he'd ever smelled before… it was making his head feel fuzzy. He sat back on the bed to make sure he didn't fall over, staring at the object in front of him.

It had a odd pattern to it that reminded him of a snake. For some reason he wondered what it tasted like. Slowly he stuck his tongue out and licked it.

Tamal gasped raggedly and fell back across the bed as a wave of sensations wracked through his body. He felt incredible! And hot- very very hot. Squirming around he tugged down his shorts and undies as well as his shirt until he was completely naked. He sighed in relief once he was free of all the clothing.

Holding onto the object with both hands he brought it back to his face and began to lick at it with kitten like strokes of his tongue. Tamal wasn't sure why he was doing this but he wanted to feel that sensation again!

Wave after wave of pleasure hit him and he could feel his body begin to react. He'd never been hard before but now he had a raging erection. Oddly, the object looked somewhat similar to his cock…

The thought suddenly struck something in his mind and he had the sudden urge to use the odd cock thing in a new way. Almost mechanically he rose onto his feet and squatted down until he was hovering over the tip, angling himself before slowly lowering down.

The moment the "cock" touched his puckered entrance a bolt of electricity shot through his whole body. His legs crumbled from the shock and he sank all the way down to the hilt, squealing at the sudden stretch of his virgin ass. His eyes flew open and stared cross eyed up at the ceiling blankly, struggling to adjust to the shock to his system.

Almost as though someone was whispering to him instructions, he slowly began to lift himself up until the bulge at the tip was just inside his ass before dropping back down all the way. It felt so good… Moaning, he gained a rhythm and rode himself onto it with a growing smile on his face.

What he didn't know was that the bugle at the tip was slowly opening to reveal a vine like tendril slithering its way out and deeper into his ass. It traveled further inside, breaking through to his stomach and rising upward. As it did the bulge began to twitch eagerly and hit at Tamal's prostate, earning high pitched squeals and moans from the young boy.

Up and up the tendril went, reaching his throat and moving upward until it finally reached his brain. With a few prodding touches it found the right spot and attached itself.

Tamal had been in the land of bliss, riding as fast as he could and vaguely feeling something in his throat at one point but ignoring it in favor of arching his back. Just as he was dropping back down something went PING in his head and he sank down with wide eyes. His tongue lolled out and he shook as his body was forced into the most intense orgasm ever, eyes rolling back into his head.

A blank smile grew on his face and his eyes fluttered as his mind was tampered with, all previous thoughts emptying as a new voice entered his head.

 _Feel the pleasure… let it rush through your veins and sink into your very flesh… just listen to me… Get onto your hands and knees._

Robotically Tamal obeyed and found himself facing the wall in front of him but saw nothing at all with his empty eyes.

 _Back yourself against the headboard…_

The boy shuffled himself until the end of the "cock" hit the headboard, the bottom unraveling and latching onto the wood securely.

 _Now… fuck yourself~_

Eyes rolling back he began to quickly roll his hips forward and back, fucking himself with enthusiasm as the large tool entered his ass again and again.

 _That's it Tamal… Just like that… You've been wondering why your dear sister has been ignoring you, haven't you…?_

Tamal grunted and nodded in response to the voice, knowing that he must answer it.

 _It is because she found me… she discovered the truth that I brought her and wanted to learn all that she could from me… she is very wise is she not…?_

"Y Yes… s she is…" He panted, agreeing that his sister was very wise to listen to such an incredible being.

 _Maisha has been a wonderful student and I see great potential in her… would you like to be a student as well...?_

Tamal's eyes fluttered as he found his prostate once again and nodded vigorously. Yes! He wanted to be a student, he wanted to learn what his big sister learned! His cock was leaking heavily and dying to cum once again but for some reason he knew he couldn't cum yet…

 _You want to please her… to make her happy… that's all you've ever wanted… she's the most important person to you in all the world, isn't she? Yes, I can see all your memories of her…_

And suddenly all his memories of Maisha were unlocked and ran across his mind rapidly, causing him to shake at the overload to his brain. Maisha playing hide and seek with him. Maisha putting a band-aid on his cheek. Maisha kissing his forehead when he was sick. Maisha taking him to school. Maisha bathing with him as a little boy. Maisha. Maisha. MaishaMaishaMaisha!

 _You will become mine and I will give you the secret to what you desire…_

"Y Yes… Become y yours…" He moaned in a monotone voice, smiling widely at nothing.

 _Cum… Cum now Tamal and surrender your mind…_

Tamal spasmed and arched his back as his cum exploded all over the bed, creating a thick and creamy puddle. His arms shook and eventually gave out, making him collapse face first into the bed and his own mess. For the next few minutes his body twitched and jerked as his orgasm continued to wrack his poor body. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head and his mouth was parted in a blank smile, tongue hanging out and drooling onto the bed.

His ass was still attached to the "cock" buried deep inside him and the tendril connected through his whole body. As the boy lay recuperating the tendril took the time to begin feeding him instructions, teaching him new and wonderous things. Every once in a while, he would hit a nerve and suddenly Tamal would tense up and cum against his will. It was positive reinforcement- to ensure that Tamal understood that by obeying him he would be given rewards.

The poor empty-headed boy could only lay there with his ass in the air and take it all. When his body began to slip due to weak legs the "cock" simply released itself from the wood and followed the limp body. There was no escape for Tamal now… he would be a new pupil to the Master's teachings and obey his commands…

* * *

An hour later Tamal lay sprawled out on his back on his sisters' bed with a flushed face, breathless and covered in sweat. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and revealed tiny pupils with glowing rings around them. A dopily smile lay on his slack face as he reveled in the sound of his teacher.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the first chapter. I decided to make this story a two-shot, possibly a three-shot, instead of an extra-long one-shot, so I can take my time with the next part of the story. Mind control/ hypnotism and all that kinky shit is gonna be big in my stories so hope you all love the mindless smut~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2 to Finding the Truth. Damn this was hotter than I was thinking but now I'm struggling to focus on this and not get swept away myself~ Tamal is such a juicy little character it's hard not to enjoy writing him. Next up, we see what happens when Maisha comes home~**

 **I don't own Jungle Book or any of it's characters, I only own kink and OC's.**

 **Warnings: Shota, lemon, mind control, incest, asphyxiation, surprises**

* * *

It was hours later when Maisha arrived home once her classes were finishes for the day. Every day it was getting harder and harder to leave the house when all she could think about was racing back home to be with her Teacher… She could just picture his wonderful voice and all the… lessons… they had together…

The teen bounded up the stairs and hurried down the hall to her room with an air of eagerness but before she could enter, she noticed two things. One- her door wasn't completely shut. Two- she could hear noises from inside.

Confused, she opened it and gasped at what was presented to her.

Laying on her bed was her baby brother, sprawled haphazardly and mewling out desperate noises, with a leaking erection that was spilling all over him. He was completely naked and bucking his hips upward like a horny animal. Even from here she could see her Teacher pressed deep into her brothers ass.

"T Tamal…" Maisha swallowed thickly and stepped forward, feeling herself growing wet at the sight in front of her. She had never seen her baby brother in such a state before and it turned her on...

He tilted his head at the sound of her voice and gazed at her with blank eyes. "S Sister…" he mewled, panting heavily.

Memories of her own time with Teacher echoed in her mind and she moaned quietly, knowing what he was going through. A tiny part of her should stop this from happening. A good big sister would try and stop it.

But she was a good big sister and that's why she wasn't going to stop it, because she knew that this was for the best. Now Teacher can show Tamal all sorts of wonderous things and he can become just like her! She sat down on the bed beside him and lovingly pet his hair.

"Oh Tamal, I'm so happy… You're going to learn so much from him, just like I did…" She cooed. "How do you feel?"

Her precious brother groaned and spasms shook his body as new information was fed to him. "G Guuud…." He gurgled, eyes twitching and the glowing rings around the pupil flashing.

She smiled down at him and unconsciously reached between his legs to pet their Teacher affectionately. Feeling the end clamp down on her hand in response she grabbed a hold of it and began to move it a little. Instantly her brother squealed as more entered his tight ass. She watched in fascination as his face scrunched up as she twisted it, obviously hitting his prostate.

"Nnnh! M Maisha…!" Tamal clenched needily and tried to get closer but his limbs were all made of jelly. He'd cum so much that his stomach and chest was completely covered in his seed.

"What did Teacher tell you he'd do for you?" She asked curiously.

His mouth hung open in a long moan before he found enough strength to answer. "I… I wanted to be like you… make you happy…"

Maisha felt her heart flutter at his words. She knew that in the past she would always spoil and take care of him but as of late she'd been so busy with her lessons that she had completely neglected him. In the end it had all worked out because now they could be together.

Without hesitating she stood up to quickly undress. She was a double D with a slim yet curvy body and long chocolate hair. Her lightly tanned skin was soft and blemish free from years of healthy eating and skin care. Rejoining her brother on the bed she hovered over his smaller form and watched on as Teacher gave him a few treats, but she eventually poked at the end that was sticking out of the cute ass.

For a few seconds nothing visibly happened but then Tamal gasped and arched his hips up as Teacher began slipping out inch by inch. Eventually he fell free and Tamal collapsed back onto the bed with his eyes half lidded and panting heavily.

"Tamal…?"

* * *

With a weak moan he blinked a few times and looked up at his sister. Their Teacher was no longer attached to his mind but it didn't matter. After hours of his teachings he would always be there, whispering soothing wonderful words directly to his brain and Tamal found himself adoring that thought. The first thing that his glassy eyes saw was the beautiful face of his big sister. Images raced across his mind of what he'd been shown by Teacher and he shuddered as he pictured his sister in a new way.

"S Sister…" He mewled before reaching up and grabbing a hold of one of her plump and full breasts, eagerly attaching himself to the nipple in front of him. Despite the fact that no milk was in them he still suckled from them like a hungry new born, his hands holding onto both in desperation.

Maisha gasped and whimpered at the sensation. Ever since her lessons her breasts had become sensitive to everything. "Oh… Tamal~"

The boy shifted until he sat in her lap, burying his face into the warmth of her breast and trying to suck with all he had. When he found himself bumping the tip of his cock against her belly button he whined and began humping at it.

She squealed at the odd feeling and lightly gripped his hips. "T That's not where you put it, Tamal…"

He pulled away and looked up at her dazedly. "Sister…" He whimpered, overwhelmed by everything that had been poured into his poor brain.

Smiling indulgently and finding herself aroused by his naïve and horny state she sat him down and straddled his slim waist. It put him at perfect eye level with her breasts but she ignored that in favor of gripping his desperate cock. It was still a bit on the small size but it would grow… oh she couldn't wait to feel it inside her.

Without further warning she dropped all the way down and swallowed him in one go.

Tamal's eyes flew open and he squealed, jerking underneath her. It was the first time he'd ever been inside something and it was driving him mad. "M Maisha! I I'm inside you…!" He squeaked, voice cracking. He began bucking desperately inside that tight wet hole, clinging to his sister desperately.

"Mmm~ Yes you are baby brother~" She mewled in delight, allowing him to use her as he pleases. "You feel so good~"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" He cried out and went wild. He needed to cum! He had to cum!

"Oh Tamal~! I wanted to share this with you, I wanted to share Teacher with you… I should've done this days ago~!" Maisha moaned, her large boobs bouncing from the force of her little brothers rapid fucking. He was like a rabbit trying to mate with her, his hips lifting off the bed and slapping against her thighs.

Tamal was growing desperate. He had wanted to please his beloved sister and now he could! He'd found a way to make her happy after all the years she spent taking care of him. A large smile found its way onto his face and the rings in his eyes pulsed.

"Ahnn… I can't wait to show you all the things he's taught me… You'll be so happy to meet the Master… He'll be so h happy to meet you!" She continued breathlessly while clenching around his cock. "You're so adorable I know that you'll be one of his favorites… I'm so sorry that I didn't pay attention to you but now I'll make it up to you by letting you fuck me all you like!"

"Sisssteeeeer!" Tamal sobbed, grinding upward into her eager pussy. "S So close…"

"You'll be just like me, isn't that what you wanted? You'll always picture Teacher in your head… all day all the time… waiting to come home and see him again… Hearing his voice and feeling him inside you… And then you know what you'll do baby brother?"

"W Wha…?"

"Y You're going to h help me find new p pupils for Teacher, and we're going to make them see a all the things he can t teach them…" She began to ride him, finding her own climax was growing from his relentless pounding. "Starting with our friends…"

This had him pausing and looking up at her with a dazed look, puzzlement beginning to enter his face. "O Our friends…? But…"

Seeing his hesitation she leaned downward and gave him a passionate and loving kiss, slipping her tongue into his little mouth. She began a game of toying with his tongue while squeezing around his twitching cock, knowing that the duel stimulation would drive him wild.

Maisha was proven right when he let out a muffled shriek and spasmed in ecstasy. She quickly moved them so that he was now pinned to the bed and she was holding him by the neck, applying pressure so that it was hard to breathe while grinding playfully. It was a trick Teacher had taught her and she knew it would work on Tamal just as well.

The two made out for a few minutes until she finally released him and allowed him air. Her brother laid there with a look of blank pleasure on his baby fat face, eyes fluttering, and face flushed. Drool dangled down his chin and his mouth hung open as he gasped in oxygen.

"It's going to be such fun Tamal… Sharing the Teacher is the best thing you could do for them… You'd be giving them exactly what you have! Such pleasure…" She rolled her hips and watched him moan, head falling back.

When he heard that they'd be going to show Teacher to their friends, a tiny part of him wondered if that was a good idea. He wasn't sure why he thought that. It was such a fleeting thought, but it confused him. However, before he could ask his sister he found himself given his very first kiss, taking his breath away and filling his head with fuzzy spots.

His thoughts faded and his vision blacked out for a few moments. Along with the lack of air was the bonus of that tightness squeezing him deliciously to the point he was nearly about to cum. His sisters tongue was doing wonderful things in his mouth and he tried to play with it but gave up and allowed her to plunder him thoroughly.

When he was given his freedom all he could do was stare at the ceiling and wonder what he'd been thinking about in the first place before deciding that he didn't care. He just nodded along with what ever his sister was telling him, knowing that she was always right.

"I'm so proud of you baby brother… You always make me so happy," She ran her hand along his cheek and smiled down at him. Slowly she reached lower and began to tweak his adorable little nipples. "So cute… Aren't you? I've always loved how adorable you are Tamal… So small and fragile… When we were younger I'd dress you up and take care of you. Do you remember that?"

Tamal panted and squirmed underneath her, unable to do much with her weight pressing him down and pinning him to the bed. His chest arched at the attention to his sensitive nipples and it drove him mad. Memories of him dressed up in whatever outfit his big sister put him in came back. Usually it was some cute dress and bows of some kind. "I I remember…!"

"Did you like it when I played with you? Did you like being coddled and taken care of?" Maisha bounced on his cock happily. "I want to always take care of you, baby brother! Will you trust me to make you feel good?"

The boy nodded vigorously. "Y Yes! I trust you with m my life sister!"

She smiled before she shifted so that she was on her back and folded her legs around her brother's hips, forcing him to ram into her. His cock was piercing her wonderfully and she could feel him hitting her cervix in this new position. It was exactly what she needed! She'd never been with someone before except for Teacher and knowing that it was her baby brother made it so arousing.

Moaning loudly, she easily reached behind him and slipped a finger inside his tight ass.

Tamal could do nothing except obey his sister and slam himself into her at her command. He was so deep that the tip of his cock kept hitting something and it felt amazing! His body was screaming to cum and just as he was about to beg, his ass was once again penetrated and left him squealing.

It was the final straw and he was soon balls deep inside Maisha, pouring his cum directly into her. Feeling her womb fill with hot seed triggered Maisha's own orgasm and soon the two were crying out happily.

Tamal spasmed and jerked at the intensity of his last climax being forced out of him. Once the last drop was squeezed out, he collapsed on top of her and found his face buried in her round and plump breasts, panting into the soft flesh. A hand reached up and combed his sweaty bangs out of his face fondly before rubbing along his back.

"Mmm… Oh Tamal… I can feel your cum sloshing inside me…" Maisha murmured dazedly, nearly purring in bliss. "You've become such a big boy… I'm so happy~"

He mewled tiredly and shut his eyes, falling into a deep sleep with his cock still buried inside his big sister.

* * *

Standing outside of Tamal and Maisha's house stood two figures. One was a young boy around Tamal's age with short chocolate hair and a pudgy baby face. Next to him stood a man wearing a dark green brown jacket and a beige shirt underneath.

The boy could hear the dull moans and cries from inside and grinned widely up at the man, a tiny silver ring around his pupils. "It looks like Tamal was introduced to the Teacher!"

Chuckling the man nodded and ruffled the boy's hair, gazing down at him with golden eyes. "That he did my dear… Why don't you and I go and sssee if your brother isss home? I believe it'sss time to introduccce him asss well…"

Ranjan's face lit up and he threw his arms around his companion. "Yes Master Kaa!"

The two turned and left the siblings to their fun, making their way to a house down the road where Mowgli would be…

* * *

 **And that's chapter 2. In this story I think I'm going to keep Kaa a human… I'm making this part up as I go so we'll see what happens. I may either make this a three-shot or just do a separate side-story to show Mowgli's capture/ possibly how Ranjan met Kaa.**

 **Review and let me hear your thoughts. Merry late Christmas and a kinky New Year folks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well after many dumb computer issues I'm back with the third chapter of this story. I'm debating if I want to add a last chapter or do a side story or something. This has been a hot story to write and Tamal is a favorite. Either way I have a few stories already in the making after this one is finally finished. Enjoy the kink and write a review.**

 **I don't own Jungle Book or any of it's characters- only the OC's and the kink.**

 **Warnings: Shota, lemon, mind control, incest, surprises**

* * *

Down the street was a blue house with a gray roof, an apple tree in the front and a tire string attached. It was the home of Mowgli and his brother Ranjan. Mowgli, having come home from school a few hours ago, was playing video games in his room after a long day at school. He was so tired of the eighth grade and all it's boringness… Especially math! Despite having homework, he had decided to ignore it in favor of getting farther in his game.

As he was doing this, he heard the door to his bedroom creek open and glanced over only to see his brother Ranjan enter the room. He was two years younger and just starting Junior High. Where Ranjan was still in a pudgy stage, Mowgli had become long and gangly as he began to go through his growth spurt. He still had a few years to go sadly before puberty was finished with him… He couldn't wait until that was done! He was sick of having a cracky voice and being smaller than all the girls.

"Hi Mowgli! Do you wanna play?" Ranjan asked, smiling happily as he plopped himself on his brother's bed.

"Not now Ranjan, I gotta finish this…" Mowgli grumbled under his breath.

"Aww come on Mowgli!" The boy pouted. "You never have fun with me anymore…"

"I'm almost done, ok?"

"But-"

"I'll play later!"

Silence greeted him after his snap and he took that to mean that Ranjan listened and would let him finish. A few minutes later his character hit the next level and he cheered inwardly at his victory. It had taken him forever!

"Alright, now I can pla-" Mowgli turned around but paused when he saw his younger brother pouting down at his lap, looking pitiful. A bit of guilt grew in him at the sight. He shouldn't have yelled at him… It had been quite a while since he had spent any time with his sibling. Ever since he'd gotten his new game he'd been pretty distracted.

"I'm sorry Ranjan, I didn't mean to be mean…" He apologized, pausing his game and setting the counsel to the side. "We can play whatever you want."

The younger boy peeked up a little and looked at him hesitantly, his pout still in full force. "Are you sure?"

Mowgli smiled and nodded. "Yep! Anything you want!"

The smile transferred over to Ranjan and he beamed up at his older brother. "Great! I'll be right back!" The boy hopped off the bed and ran out of the room before Mowgli could say a thing.

He chuckled and shook his head. That kid always had so much energy! Idly he wondered when their parents would be home. They'd been working a lot lately at their jobs so he wasn't too surprised that they weren't back yet. Oh well, that just meant he could procrastinate on his homework longer.

Just when he was beginning to grow impatient, Ranjan came running back in and grinned. "Ok, now close your eyes!"

Raising an eyebrow at the funny request he asked. "How come?"

"It's a surprise! No peeking, ok? Promise!"

Shrugging, Mowgli obeyed and closed his eyes. He heard a bit of shuffling around and fought the urge to peek at whatever his brother was doing.

"Ok, now move your legs so they're stretched out."

Puzzled he slowly obeyed, moving his legs so they were spread out a bit instead of crisscross apple sauce.

A giggle sounded and he heard more shuffling. "Now your arms!"

"Is this some kind of yoga we're doing?" Mowgli joked as he lifted his arms out. "I think exercise doesn't count as playing."

"Don't worry, this'll be fun!" promised Ranjan with a giggle.

Mowgli shook his head in amusement and waited. This ought to be interesting…

Three things happened next that took Mowgli completely by surprise. The first thing was his wrists were captured by something that wrapped around them and held them firmly. The second was his ankles were grabbed and lifted up into the air, leaving him with his legs bent and body curled. The third was his eyes flying open to seeing his little brother sitting in front of him with a large playful grin on his face.

"What the-!? Ranjan what's going on!?" Mowgli cried out in protest, squirming to try and get free. Whatever was holding him in place was too strong though and refused to let go. He looked at his ankles and wrists and found strange ropes gripping them.

"We're going to have some fun, brother~!" Ranjan chirped as though this was an every day event and not at all strange. In fact, he seemed positively gleeful.

"Is this because I yelled at you? I said I was sorry!" This was getting weird and he didn't know what Ranjan was up to. It wasn't something his brother would do!

"Oh, I know you did. Don't worry this isn't payback- this is a good thing!"

Mowgli thrashed around and gave him a baffled stare. "How is this a good thing?!"

Instead of answering right away, Ranjan reached down and took a hold of Mowgli's shorts. Before he could stop him, he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut them away to reveal his naked lower half.

"What's this? No undies Mowgli?" Ranjan teased him with a giggle.

He blushed in embarrassment at the reveal and tried uselessly to shut his legs. He'd been in such a hurry that morning he'd forgotten to grab a pair and had gone commando that day.

"This is going to be so fun Mowgli… You're going to feel so good when it's all done…" The younger boy sighed dreamily with a smile.

Unease began to fill him at the way Ranjan said "When it's all done". "Ranjan… w what are you going to do?!"

Grinning, he reached down and grabbed something from the floor before lifting it to show Mowgli

It… looked like a strange cock! But what really had him panicking were the tendrils slithering around out of the tip. The way they reached out and lovingly pet Ranjan's fingers and the smile on the boys face screamed danger to Mowgli.

"Put that down Ranjan! You don't know if it's dangerous!"

"You don't have to be scared Mowgli!" Ranjan promised him sweetly. "Teacher will make you feel wonderful!"

Mowgli shook his head rapidly and struggled in vain to break free as Ranjan scooted closer and closer. "No! No wait! Ranjan! Please, listen to me ok? We'll go and find something to help you ok? I promise I'll help you, you just gotta let me go!"

The boy merely smiled and reached forward to grab a hold of his brother's cock and give it a few firm strokes, making him squeak in surprise and thrash as he was forced into hardness. "I don't need help Mowgli, I'm happy to learn from Teacher and Master and I'm going to show you." He lifted the "cock" and brought it to Mowgli's ass.

Eyes flying open he yelled out as the slimy head pressed against his puckered ass and shot waves of heat through his body. He'd never known a feeling like this! His whole frame spasmed and he weakly shook his head in a pathetic attempt at resistance.

It proved useless as his hopes were ignored and Ranjan shoved the cock inside him without a word.

The moment it shot into Mowgli he screamed and thrashed, his body flailing wildly as the object began to vibrate rapidly in his ass. Nothing had ever been in there and now it was completely full! "Ranjan! R Ranjan! A Ahh! Ah! Ah!" A chorus of shaky yells and pleads pour from his open mouth.

Ranjan giggled at his brothers begging, finding it amusing to see the older boy jiggle around from the force of the vibrations. Gripping onto the end he began to playfully fuck the virgin ass with it in hopes of really setting Mowgli off.

For a few seconds the vibrations would stop and give the older teen a chance to barely catch his breath and recover from the shock. But then it would start up again and he'd be thrown right back into the throws of chaos. His wide eyes stared up at nothing and his tongue fell out as he continued to howl out. His pupils shrank down to tiny pin pricks and crossed at the force of his fucking.

It didn't take long before Mowgli's resistance was worn down and his cries for help began to fade. The teen bucked his hips rapidly as pre-cum dribbled down his aching cock and sweat covered his twitching body.

"AH! NYA A AHH! OH! OH! R Ranjan! I I- WAH!"

"That's it, Mowgli, just let it happen ok? Doesn't that feel so much better?" Ranjan asked him happily. He was hard as well from the show he was being given, tugging lazily at his cock as he watched. "Let me show you what happens when you learn from the Master…"

Ranjan smiled as someone stepped out of the shadows and approached the two of them. He was a young man with glowing golden eyes and reptilian slits as the pupils. Tall and slender he strode forward silent as a snake until he was standing directly beside the bed.

"Well now… it would ssseem you've done well, my pet…" The man praised, smiling down at the boy with pleasure and ruffling his hair. "You've brought me a new plaything~"

Mowgli, who was currently being given his few seconds of recovery, could barely make out the figure standing beside him through his blurry vision. He lay in a breathless heap panting like a dog while squirming around the cock buried in his ass. Suddenly his face was being cupped and turned upward.

Kaa took in the sight of Mowgli and grinned in satisfaction. He was already on the verge of breaking, but he needed more… "It'sss time to welcome a new ssstudent to my collection~" Reaching up he brought his hands to Mowgli's ears and kissed him deeply.

The teen gave a muffled moan as a strange tongue tangled with his and gave him the most sensational passionate kiss in the world. It took away his thoughts and dragged him on a ride through the clouds. This coupled with Ranjan grabbing the cock and shoving it inside steadily was making him squirm and whine.

Kaa lifted the two bug like disks he had in his hands and pressed them inside Mowgli's ears like ear buds, letting them rest there. Tiny tendrils slid out of them and began to slip deeper into the ear canals, easily fitting themselves into the tight openings, before shoving themselves through to the brain.

Mowgli jolted out of his daze as something slithered in his ears, pulling free from Kaa's toxic lips and trying to shake his head to stop whatever was slithering in. He looked up at the man standing beside his brother and began pleading.

"Ah! N No! P Please stop this! R Ranja-!" PING! Mowgli's eyes bulged wide as he spurted his cum everywhere against his will. His hips flailed wildly, his ass clenched repeatedly around the cock, the tip hitting his prostate and forcing another glob of cum to splash out.

Both Kaa and Ranjan chuckled as a dumb smile spread across the teen's mouth, knowing that his brain was now being emptied out. The "man" smiled victoriously, and his eyes glowed brightly in the dimly lit room. "You're mine now, Mowgli…"

Mowgli's blank eyes widened a bit more and pulsed, his mind taking in the voice of his Master and drinking it in. Nothing else mattered except for what he said.

"Look at you… ssso helplessss and lossst, but not to worry, for Massster Kaa isss here to take care of you…" Kaa untied the unresponsive teen's wrists and legs, allowing him to flop across the bed.

He lay staring up at the ceiling without seeing anything. His ass continued to twitch around the cock and his own was standing at attention once again after hearing Master Kaa's voice.

Kaa gave Ranjan a nod and watched as the boy quickly straddled his brother. He shifted around until he sank all the way onto the hard cock with a moan, his plump ass bouncing when it landed on Mowgli's thighs.

"H He's so big, Master Kaa…" Ranjan mewled, wiggling his hips happily before riding his brother eagerly.

Mowgli's body jolted as he was forced into the bed, his cock thrusting deeper every time the younger boy would drop. His eyes rolled back and he began drooling heavily as he was used as a tool.

"That'sss it Mowgli, allow the pleasssure to ssssweep everything away… Don't think any more- that'sss for me to do now… Jussst fuck your brother while I teach you everything that I know~" Kaa cooed, eyes flashing as he spoke.

With a gurgled moan he began to buck his hips and actively fuck his brother's tight ass, obeying his Master's instructions. Every thought in his mind began to fade and soon nothing of his old self was left. Drool flowed down his gaping mouth and his eyes gazed blankly up into Kaa's.

Ranjan squealed in delight when he felt Mowgli start moving. It felt so much better then doing it all by himself… he knew that it would be a good idea to introduce Mowgli to Master Kaa!

Kaa watched his pet excitedly take control and chuckled to himself. When he'd found the young teen, he'd known right from the start that he would be perfect for his plans. "Good Mowgli… I know that you were sssurprisssed by Ranjan'sss little treat, but now all will be explained…" With the use of his minions he began feeding Mowgli's brain with new knowledge.

Mowgli spasmed as his poor brain was refilled with new images and words, his eyes fluttering as he tried to take it all in. He could see himself playing games with Ranjan as they grew up, but the images began to shift, showing him how he obeyed Ranjan and doted on him. How he'd always known that Ranjan was in charge and he'd wanted him to take control. It had been his secret longing for years! For his little brother to simply have his way with him and use him how he pleased… to follow behind him like a loyal puppy dog…

"Thisss isss your purpossse Mowgli… Thisss isss your fate… doesssn't it look ssso much better then that boring life you led before?"

The teen nodded and began smiling widely. "Y Yes…"

"You can have thisss Mowgli… I can make sssure that you pleassse Ranjan and give you what you wisssh… you only have to do one thing…"

"I I'll d do anything…"

Kaa smiled down at him with glee, petting his cheek with a laugh. "Cum inssside your preciousss brother and sssubmit your mind to your new Massster…"

Mowgli jerked wildly as he poured all of his cum inside Ranjan the moment his Master's words entered his mind. It was so powerful that when he was finished, he collapsed onto the bed with his arms splayed out and hips twitching as little spurts were milked out of him.

Ranjan felt the cum hit and moaned in bliss, smiling dopily and rubbing his belly.

The teen lay there in a wreck of bliss, cock still firmly buried deep inside Ranjan's ass and as hard as ever. The cock shoved up his own ass was still pleasantly vibrating at a lazy speed. The tendrils embedded in his ears pulsed with a glowing color as new information filled his empty brain, telling him the most amazing things. It was so amazing that he couldn't stop rocking his hips upwards.

* * *

He lay there for over an hour, shoving more of his cum into Ranjan. That was all he could do. There was nothing else he wanted to do. He needed to fill his beloved brothers' hungry ass. The voice of his Master continued to teach him… to help him… to order him on what he would be doing next…

When he was finally let go from Kaa's gaze, he was no longer the same Mowgli he was when he woke up that morning. His chocolate eyes stared blankly with a glowing silver ring around the shrunken pupils, no hint of any previous intelligence. A goofy smile stretched across his face and a bright flush covered his body.

Lying beside him was his brother, rubbing his plump belly with one hand while playfully tugging at Mowgli's poor cock with the other. He smacked his lips happily and gave his Master a lazy smile.

"I think Mowgli's going to like his new life~" The young teen grabbed hold of Teacher and grinded him inside mischievously, making Mowgli twitch and moan helplessly. He was going to love controlling the older boy all he wanted now.

Kaa chuckled in agreement. "Oh, he will my dear… he most certainly will…" He gazed upon his newest pupil and his favorite while thinking of the two siblings down the street. It would seem he's off to a good start.

His pet's parents would be home soon, but he wasn't worried- he'd take care of them and they'd never have to worry about their son's again. Kaa already had plans that were set in motion.

Soon this neighborhood would become very interesting…

* * *

 **Aaaand there you have it. I might do one last chapter, a spin off of this story or something similar. I kind of like AU modern times but who knows what'll happen in the future. Hope you enjoyed the kink~ Lemme know in the reviews guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After a few days of contemplating and a few suggestions in both the reviews and others I decided that I would add one last chapter to this story. I wanted to wrap up the end and this chapter got me excited~ After this I have a few stories lined up and then we'll see what happens next…**

 **I do not own the Jungle Book or any of it's characters, I only own the OC's and the kink.**

 **Warnings: Lemon, shota, incest, mind control, and surprises**

* * *

It was nearly 11 that night before Ranjan and Mowgli's parents arrived at home from work. The sound of the door echoed through the silent house as Bagheera and Sari made their way inside.

Bagheera, a tall and slender man, was in his mid-thirties and as healthy as a horse. He had glossy black hair and deep brown eyes. Despite his busy work schedule, he was always up early to get his morning exercise in, keeping fit and in fine shape.

Sari was a beautiful young woman with medium length chocolate hair that she kept up in a stylish bun. Her eyes shone like gorgeous pools of midnight. She, like her husband, was in wonderful shape and while petite had lovely breasts that showed clearly in her form fitting blouse.

With an exhausted sigh Bagheera put his coat and shoes away before leading his tired wife upstairs. "I think the boys are probably asleep by now…" He whispered, his voice low and rumbly.

She smiled up at him and chuckled. "When have they ever gone to bed on their own without being told?"

Bagheera couldn't help but snort in amusement. "You my dear are unfortunately right. Let's go and check, shall we?"

Together they peeked into the closest room, Ranjan's, and saw a lump under the covers. A bit of a surprise but he did fall asleep sooner than his older brother. Knowing that he was probably exhausted they decided to move on and not disturb him.

They tip toed down the hall and took a peek into Mowgli's room next. There in the bed was their oldest, laying with their back to them and sound asleep. The two smiled and quietly closed the door…

…If they had bothered to go inside and check on him, they would have seen the young teen's eyes staring blankly at the wall; silver rings glowing around his pupils and drooling into the pillow as his brain was being re-educated by his Teacher. As soon as the door shut, his eyes rolled back into his head. He gave a quiet gurgle as he was forced into another wonderful orgasm from the tendrils attached to his brain. Mowgli had been being trained for many hours and was completely helpless as he was forced to listen to the wonderful voice in his head...

* * *

Once inside their room Bagheera smiled and changed into a simple pair of boxers while his wife undressed and put on a beautiful silk nightgown. It was so sheer that he could see everything with the moonlight shining behind her. Even after being married since they were 18, Sari still took his breath away.

"Coming to bed, my love?" She called with a knowing smile, slipping into their bed and watching him with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled and crossed the room to join her. "I was just day dreaming dear… you have that effect on me…"

"My, aren't you the charmer?"

"I only speak the truth," Bagheera stated, kissing her softly and holding her close. "Goodnight my dear."

The two shared a few kisses before laying down and drifting off to sleep… never knowing that their lives would be changed forever.

* * *

Four little bugs, having been hidden under the bed, made their move an hour later. They climbed up the sheets and began to make their way across the covers towards to the two slumbering humans. As silent as a mouse, they climbed onto the pillows and faced their targets heads.

Lucky for both pairs was that the couple slept on their backs and made it easy for them to slip up into their ears.

Bagheera and Sari slept on, unknowing of the consequences of their slumber.

Once in place, tiny tendrils grew out and began to push inside the ear canals, slithering deep into their heads. It was a painless process and went un noticed. Once they reached the, they began to prod the around for the right spot before attaching themselves.

Instantly both of their eyes flew open and they lay there staring wide eyed at the ceiling blankly, bodies shaking at the invasion of their minds. PING! A moment later wide empty smiles appeared.

 _Jussst relaxxx… you have nothing to fear… your Teacher and Massster are here…_

Two voices spoke together in unison, echoing through their minds. As soon as they heard the words Bagheera and Sari fell limp on the bed like rag dolls, pliant and ready to be molded. Drool slid down from their slack mouth.

 _Feel the pleasssure… Allow it to grow and light a fire inssside you…_

Instantly Bagheeras cock sprang to full hardness while Sari began to leak heavily as her pussy flooded with wetness and her nipples grew to firm peaks.

 _Look at her, Bagheera… isssn't ssshe sssimply beautiful?_

Obediantly Bagheera turned his head and gazed where his wife lay, still staring up at the ceiling with her mouth hanging open. He heard the words and nodded. "Yes… she is…" he droned back.

 _You wisssh to take her, to ssstake your claim over her and make sssure ssshe knowsss that you are dominate… that you are powerful and ssstrong… Ssshe'sss ssso beautiful and you know that othersss watch her… it'sss the only way ssshe will ssstay at your ssside…_

Images of him having his way with the woman next to him appeared through his mind, showing them in many different positions with him drilling into her hungry pussy and ass with vigor. He shuddered as his brain filled with the new knowledge and knew that what the voice said was true. He'd do anything to prove his sexual dominance.

 _Take her… Take her now…_

While the voices of both Teacher and Master spoke to Bagheera, they were also speaking to Sari.

 _Sssuch a lovely woman you are… ssso dependent and in control in the world… but that'sss not what you truly want isss it…? You wisssh to have sssome one in control of you in your bed, to be an animal with you… To be full of that wonderful cock…_

Sari's eyes fluttered as her pussy grew hotter and more needy, feeling so empty and wishing it were filled.

 _You don't want to make any choicesss… you jussst want hot and deliccciousss sssex… sssomething that will fuck your brainsss out like the ssslut you are…_

The next moment had Bagheera moved over and rolled his wife onto her hands and knees in a fluid movement, cock straining through the slit in his boxers. His eyes were blank as they gazed down at his wife, knowing that he had to have her. He lifted her night gown and yanked her legs apart to reveal his target- her soaking wet treasure. Something that was HIS alone. With an animal like growl he suddenly slammed his cock inside to the hilt, filling her in one thrust.

Sari found herself underneath her husband and couldn't have been happier. This was what she wanted… she needed his cock! Her eyes rolled back as she was forced to move as he pleased. Her legs were pulled apart and a squeal escaped her when his cock thrust in and immediately hit her cervix. He felt so much bigger!

 _That'sss it… fuck like the animalsss you are…_

Bagheera grunted and began to fuck her wildly, one hand fisting her hair and the other on the headboard as his hips bucked forward. He was so hard his cock felt like boiling steel. "F Fuck…" He repeated, nodding in agreement. Seeing her body jolt and shake under his powerful force made him power-hungry for more.

Sari could barely hold on as she was fucked like there was no tomorrow. She loved the way she had no say- no control. It was amazing to feel those powerful hips slam into her and that enormous cock fill her again and again. Moans and wails left her lips and she drooled happily.

Soon the pair were in a happy rhythm of ravenous mating, Bagheera having shifted and was now laying over her back, one arm wrapped around her body to hold her close while the other hand was gripping her throat and choking her. He loved having so much control… he wanted to take her completely…

Sari's eyes were rolled up as she was forced to take not only his vigorous humping, but his weight on top of her and the air being driven out of her lungs. This caused her pussy to clench around his cock tightly and grip him like an iron cuff. The simulations were driving the couple insane.

 _Yesss my ssstudentsss… you are ssso obedient… Now we ssshall ssshare the truth with you and give you the bessst pleasssure in the world…_

The two grinned at nothing, wanting nothing more then to listen and learn from their wonderful Teacher and Master.

 _Forget your sonsss… Mowgli and Ranjan… They belong to usss now and will be far happier now… Let go of all your memoriesss of them… they no longer matter… no longer exissst… let go and feel the pleasssure of obeying…_

Bagheera and Sari's minds pictured their two young son's for only a brief moment before every fleeting memory fell away, leaving their minds and disappearing. Memories of baseball games- gone. Memories of family dinners- gone. Memories of getting up in the middle of the night to check on their baby- gone. Memories of the birth of each son- gone. Soon there was nothing left of them in their minds.

Instead of feeling sad, the two merely moaned in bliss as a wave of pleasure instead filled their brains.

 _That'sss it… forget… forget… tomorrow you will quit your jobsss and move to a new cccity, changing your namesss and ssstart a new life together… You won't tell anybody what happened… You will sssimply be looking for a change of sssscenery…_

They both nodded in agreement. Yes, they would quit and move… new names… scenery…

 _After tonight you will forget what happened and won't remember usss… Lisssten and obey…_

The two could feel themselves growing closer and closer to the brink. Sari was on the verge of passing out from lack of air and Bagheera was drilling into her so hard that angry slapping sounds were echoing in the room from his hips hitting her juicy ass cheeks.

 _Well done… now, cum for usss for all your worth~_

Bagheera roared in completion as he poured all his cum deep inside his wife and entering her womb. At the same time she gurgled out a high pitched scream and flooded around him wildly. The two were tangled together in a hot and wild mess for an eternity before collapsing onto the bed with wide blank smiles on their faces.

Soon the bugs in their ears lit up and once more Bagheera's cock shot up and the two were back at their intense fuck session. It went on and on throughout the entire night, new positions and wild noises, deep commanding voices and needy pleads. The two never realized that their lives were changed forever….

* * *

The next morning both Bagheera and Sari had called their jobs and quit their jobs. It was quite a shock, but they explained that they needed a new change of pace. Once that was done, they immediately began looking for a place to live across the country where nobody knew them. A week after that they were packed up and moving away, oblivious to the two son's they'd left behind.

Kaa smiled as he watched them leave before turning back to his pet Ranjan. The young teen was currently torturing his new toy Mowgli. For that was what he was now. Simply a silly empty-headed puppet for him to play with. He had no knowledge except for what Kaa himself taught him. For now, he merely kept him as an amusing plaything for Ranjan to have.

Ranjan was testing to see how many orgasms his brother could have before he passed out. He was straddling him and riding the older teen expertly with happy moans while Mowgli could do nothing but pant and gaze blankly at nothing, a stupid smile across his face.

He had cum 8 times already today but was being milked again by his brother and could do nothing but moan weakly and jerk his hips upward as he once again spilled his seed in his ass. His eyes rolled upwards and he gurgled out unintelligently as his brain once again was given new instructions.

"Mmm…" Ranjan purred, petting his plump belly with a lazy smile. "He's getting better!"

"I think that'sss becaussse you've trained him ssso well~" Kaa teased him, licking his lips.

"I can't help it! I love playing with him!" He pouted, still lightly bouncing on the cock buried deep inside his ass.

The "man" chuckled and walked over, kissing his cheek and watching as he smiled happily in response. Oh yes, he had chosen the perfect student… "That'sss alright, you can play with him all you wisssh… he belongsss to you after all. Jussst asss you alwaysss wanted."

Ranjan smiled happily and nodded before turning around so that he was facing Mowgli this time. The young teen rolled them so that Mowgli was now on top of him and ordered him to fuck him hard. The older boy obeyed and was soon humping away like the loyal obedient dog he was.

The sound of the door opening sounded and he glanced over to see Maisha and Tamal walking in. Maisha smiled brightly when she saw Ranjan and Mowgli at work while holding her baby brother close. The shy boy blushed when he saw his best friend fucking his older brother, his pants tenting at the sight.

"How did it go?" Kaa asked.

"It went wonderfully. After I introduced Shanti to Teacher and had Tamal show a friend of his, I called our parents and told them about wanting to transfer schools to one with better opportunities that's a few towns over. They agreed and I told them I'd bring Tamal with," The beautiful teen smiled up at him. "I found a place that can fit all five of us. There's three bedrooms and I figured the boys could share one and I could have one with Tamal…"

Maisha smiled down at him lovingly, running her hand down his side and cupping between his legs where his bulge lay. The boy mewled and trembled in her arms, finding himself pressed to her breasts and held cozily there.

Kaa grinned in amusement. "Well done my dear… Nobody will know Ranjan there and it'sss not as if anyone will sssee Mowgli…"

It would seem his plan had worked perfectly. He had four students under his command with several others out there. He would have them spread his teachings through out the rest of the neighborhood and once it was under his complete control he would return… he would return and give all his new followers a lesson they'd never forget…

* * *

 **Aaand there you have it! Kaa won his new harem. I had fun writing this story and loved picturing them being taken over like that… The next story is on it's way and is going to be called "Man's best friend". Until then, review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
